Physics
"Physics" is a song by YouTuber and musical artist beetlebat, released on December 22, 2019. It is a school parody of Maroon 5's "Memories." The music video for the song was released on January 12, 2020. The audio and music video have reached over 1100+ views and 70 likes in total. It peaked at No. 15 on the Flex Entertainment Hot 100, his highest charting single. Background In order to earn extra credit for his Physics class, he decided to make a song that a student could learn from. He took the lyrics of "Memories" by Maroon 5 and rewrote them into a school parody. He shared the song with his teacher in October 2019. This teacher loved the song and played it for the entire class. His classmates told him to put the song on his YouTube channel and film a music video. Beetle released the remastered song on December 22, 2019. He stated in his description that if the audio receives twenty likes, he will film a music video. The like goal was reached within two weeks. Composition Just like "Memories", it is based on the harmonic sequence of "Pachelbel's Canon" by Johann Pachelbel. It is arranged around light keys and guitars. The instrumental was created by Queen Karaoke. Critical Reception "Physics" received mostly positive reviews from his fans. However, Thanos78 gave it a 1/5 calling it a "dumpster fire." Chart Performance "Physics" debuted at No. 15 on the Flex Entertainment Hot 100. It fell to No. 25 the following week. Music video The music video for "Physics" features beetlebat in his Physics classroom performing the song. Lyrics Chorus Here's to the problems we got Here’s to the wish that it’s easy, but it’s not 'Cause Physics is just different From everything we’ve been through Thanks to the formulas today Putting in the answers and you find the way 'Cause Physics is just different And the last digit of a measurement is uncertain too 1 There’s the scientific method, where you start with a question Then you make an educated guess, then experiment and test You record your observations and decide if it’s correct Share the results in presentation, and hope for an A Pre-Chorus Displacement over time The velocity formula, oh oh Don’t know ‘bout Newton’s law Maybe I should ask Mr. Mowry Chorus Here's to the problems we got Here’s to the wish that it’s easy, but it’s not 'Cause Physics is just different From everything we’ve been through Thanks to the formulas today Putting in the answers and you find the way 'Cause Physics is just different And the last digit of a measurement is uncertain too Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo, doo doo Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo The last digit of a measurement is uncertain too 2 Have you heard of acceleration? It’s meters per second squared The change of velocity over the time of change (oh yeah) Now I follow these vectors, and I’ll know the magnitude And gravity’s acceleration is 9.8 meters (per second) Pre-Chorus Displacement over time The velocity formula, oh oh Don’t know ‘bout Newton’s law Maybe I should ask Mr. Mowry Chorus Here's to the problems we got Here’s to the wish that it’s easy, but it’s not 'Cause Physics is just different From everything we’ve been through Thanks to the formulas today Putting in the answers and you find the way 'Cause Physics is just different And the last digit of a measurement is uncertain too Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo, doo doo Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo The last digit of a measurement is uncertain too Doo doo, doo doo doo doo Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo, doo doo Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo (ooh, yeah) The last digit of a measurement is uncertain too Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no The last digit of a measurement is uncertain too Category:Songs Category:Beetlebat songs Charts Release history